


This Cannot Be Happening

by Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, broken down elevator AU, fan fiction, hahahahahahahahaha, olicity - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer/pseuds/Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity in a broken down elevator on the verge of a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Cannot Be Happening

“I cannot believe you would actually go this far, Oliver. This is a new low even for you”, Felicity growled at him through gritted teeth. She had left the conference room with stomping feet, scaring their assistants and Carol, the combined secretary and welcome lady, off into the little break room. Oliver was hurrying after her, which was an unusual sight on its own because his legs were so much longer than hers and usually she had –albeit slight- physical problems with keeping up with him and Diggle.

“Wait, Felicity, wait.” He was pleading with her, but to no avail as she fervently pushed the  _down_ button on the elevator. Trying it another way, he tried touching her elbow to turn her away from the elevator, but the angry blonde shook it off without a single moment of hesitation.

“Oh, no no no, don’t try to play nice with me now. I  _can’t_ ”, she said turning around and pointing a finger at his solar plexus, “ _remember_ ” stretching the words out to make her point “how  _many times_ I reminded you of this.  _How many times_ I told you about this. The amount of post-its I put all over the foundry. Your desk in your office.  _Your freaking bedside table_!” She hissed, barely even using her voice anymore. Anger emitted from her dark blue eyes and they tore into Oliver’s every fibre. He wasn’t used to her, looking into his eyes and being able to stay mad at him for long. Right now, his eyes seemed to fuel her fire.

“It…I” was all he could stammer, lowering his eyes to try and catch a thought.  _Think, Oliver, why did you forget,_  he asked himself, desperation shining through every syllable brighter than the sun on this warm day. It had started out so well, especially for Starling City’s standards. The elevator’s d _ing_ saved him from needing to come up with a coherent answer, as Felicity turned around on her heel again and waltzed through the opening doors.

“You better hope I don’t have to talk to you again until tomorrow” she said, pressing the _L_ for lobby and  _shut doors_. Just before the doors shut again, Oliver pushed himself through. He was now alone with Felicity, who was raging mad at him, on four square metres.

_Why_  did he do this again?

Felicity looked at him as if he had just suggested leaving a virtual signed greeting card on every hacked computer she does for the Arrow from now on. Oliver just stared at the floor, asking himself over and over why he just jumped into the elevator instead of letting Felicity cool down on her own for a bit. For the past two weeks, his wit had been letting him down a little, requiring Roy to sometimes take the lead –unofficial of course- during an evening out, or Diggle to swoop in and help him in tough situations. This was another judgement mistake to be filed under ‘pre wedding nerves’ he thought. Though he agreed with Felicity, it was going a bit too far.

“Oh you have got to be  _kidding me_!” Felicity exclaimed, covering her head in her arms and leaning them against the elevator wall.

“Felicity, I’m  _sorry_ , I truly  _am_.” Oliver tried, again, to plead to her, appease her, try and evoke some sympathy from her. Any emotion other than her anger would do, to be honest. It was common knowledge that Felicity’s anger was  _not_ something to be trifled with, and especially not taken lightly. Ray Palmer was a grand example of that, and she was still being nice with him because she wanted to get Queen Consolidated back from who they would later often see in the newspapers at  _the Atom_. Which she did. And turned it into Queen Incorporated. And now, Oliver had scheduled an investors and executives meeting week for their company and their possible future merger, Wayne Industries.

_On their wedding day_. He had forgotten, though she kept reminding him of the date she picked (because he told her to), and just now during the meeting, he had laid the plan for said week out to his fiancée and partner and all the other shareholders of their company. What Oliver seemed to have forgotten, the rest of the shareholders easily remembered, and they had fled the room after Felicity politely and sweet as honey asked them to.

“Look, if there is anything I can do to make-“ All of a sudden the elevator lights went out, there was a  _thud_ and a loud  _snap_  and Felicity lost her balance as the elevator cabin fell a couple of feet and shifted to the side. Oliver’s reflexes kept him on his feet, and he reached out to steady Felicity as well. For a second, neither of them moved and in the pitch black, Felicity almost called out to him to make sure he was alright. Then the safety lights came on one by one, and a surprisingly unilluminating light put itself on them like a blanket of dust on sweaty skin.

 “Oh no, no, no, no” Felicity murmured, barely able to control her exhaling. She wasn’t afraid of small spaces, but it never made her happy being stuck in one that was suspended by cables in mid-air. Especially not after she had once swung around above them with the particular person who was stuck inside that cabin with her right now. The one she was mad at. The one who had  _forgotten their wedding day_.

“ _Oliver”_ she said, loosening his grip on her arm and inching to the other side of the elevator, “what the  _hell_ was that?” She tried pushing the emergency button but of course it wouldn’t connect her even though it had a phone painted on it.

“I think the elevator just broke down.” Oliver replied with a calm air, straightening himself up again and coming to stand next to Felicity.

“Look,” he said gently, guiding her hand away from the button she was repeatedly pressing. “I don’t think this will help if it didn’t the first time you pressed it. People use this elevator a lot, ok, they will soon know that something happened to it and we will be out of here shortly.” His hand found its way naturally to her back and Felicity let him push her away from the keypad. They walked to the opposite wall and she slowly slid down it, clunking her head against the plastic imitating wood. Oliver sat down next to her, unsure of whether she would actually allow him to stay by her side or if she would make him sit as far away from her as possible. The blonde said nothing but kept her face buried in her hands, so Oliver tried to push his luck a little.

“In the meantime…Can we talk about just now?” Felicity groaned. She finally let go of her face and looked at Oliver with a tired, sarcastic smile. “Sure, Oliver. Talk to me about why you forgot the date of our wedding? Like, what is it? Am I pushing you too hard on this?”

“ _No_ ” was his immediate reply.

“Am I being too much of a bride-zilla?”

“Haha, no” he answered affectionately.

“Is the date just not  _good_ for you or something? Is there a hockey game on that I don’t know about?”

“The date is perfect” he almost hummed as he put his hand on her arm, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

“Then  _why_ is that date not important enough for you to remember? Do you not  _want_ to marry me or something?” was her final question and she looked at him, expecting him to break her heart again because really, she had suspected it all along. It may well be too soon for him.

Oliver simply stared at her now, his eyes big with emotion and his open mouth unable to utter a sound. For a full minute the silence lay heavy in the tiny cabin, and with every inhale Felicity was preparing herself to hear him say two letters.  _No_.

“You know, every day I used to ask myself in the morning ‘ _Why get up? What is so important for me to do that no one else can do it in my place?_ ’”, Oliver finally said. “Without fail. Those were the first words that popped into my head, years on end. On the island, in Hong-Kong, even back here. And for the longest time, I  _didn’t_ have an answer to those questions.” Felicity finally looked up to his face again. She couldn’t tell what feelings he looked at her with, but she could see that whatever he felt, he felt it strongly.

“ _You_ changed that. You gave me another way, you gave me another reason, another mission. Without you, I would not be here right now. I’m certain of that.” His grip on her arm tightened slightly.

“But I don’t want to marry you for that reason. I want to marry you, because you say that I can make you happy. And that’s all I ever want to do. Make sure that you’re happy and safe. If a bonehead like me can do that for you, then I will do everything in my power to keep that bonehead by your side.” Felicity chuckled. She closed her eyes for a moment and leant her head back against the wall.

“So help me, you  _do_.” A smile crept around her mouth. Oliver sighed audibly and copied what her head did. Felicity lifted his arm up and leant against his side, interlocking their fingers.

“Am I forgiven?” Oliver asked coy.

“Not quite,” Felicity answered and planted a kiss on the back of his hand, “but you have until they get us out of here to make up for the rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me in the comment section or on tumblr (an-effed-up-mess.tumblr.com)  
> I encourage criticism, notes, any form of interaction/contact!  
> P.S.: January seems to have been my Olicity/Arrow month. Then again, it was a general shit-month, in the last third of a shit period, so I probably just buried myself in anything positive possible.


End file.
